Brave New Pearl
by Stonecreek
Summary: Two pearls, upset at their owners and Gem society, steal away to freedom. There they are free to learn things no pearl should, think things no pearl should think, and to fuse for the sake of fusion. Underground, they are free to plot upheaval. This is the story of Pink Diamond's and White Diamond's Pearls and the newmade Rose Quartz they recruit to lead their nascent rebellion.


**A.N. –** Total head canon here. We've never seen White Pearl or Pink Pearl, as far as we know. Though I'm still fairly certain Pearl is one or the other, wouldn't it be a trip if she was a fusion of the two absent pearls? Her gem is baroque, after all. Thus, this fic was born. Of course, if it is demanded, there could be more to this. As always, I do not own Steven Universe or profit monetarily from this work in any way.

• • • • •

 **Brave New Pearl**

" _Pretty girls don't know the things that I know."_ – "Magnets", Disclosure feat. Lorde

The first time she picks up a sword, the weight of it nearly sends her sprawling to the dirt. It makes no sense to her; shouldn't double the pearls equal double the strength? Then again, she has no benchmark to judge against, for she is certain no other pearls have attempted what they have. If it ever got out what they'd done, if they went out like this, no others would ever follow in their footsteps. The gem set in her forehead glistened in all its ovoid glory, peach hair strands framing a pale face with a long nose. For all appearances, she is one, but inside, she's a conversation between partners. And the duo's resolve is, as always, absolute. She huffs and tries again.

That was 2,000 years ago.

Their Diamonds had long since acquired (and disposed of) new Pink and White Pearls to take their places. Pearl, meanwhile, had spent the millennia in the underbelly of Homeworld, gathering both intelligence and followers to her cause. Fusion, as a battle tactic between like-type gems, was no longer novel, but one seen outside that context was exceedingly rare. For the supposedly unfeeling pearl, the most inconsequential of all gems, to spearhead the movement toward equality through trust-based fusion was outlandish.

Yet, the talks she gave were sincere, the evidence she presented profound. The fact she could pass as an unfused, if malformed, pearl topside, was a further tool for dissemination of her message. That those that populated the Kindergarten catacombs beneath the shining spires were all, in some fashion, like her bolstered support for the cause. But still, she was but a Pearl, even if she'd never gone by a color or master's designation since taking this form. Pearl was not a name suited for a figurehead for a growing revolution. So she bided her time, accruing numbers and waiting for a windfall to move her plans forward.

Then a shuttle came in from Pink Diamond's newest colony, full of support personnel and fresh out of the soil gems arriving for training and assignments. As they filed off, the story on all their lips was of a new class of quartz with heretofore unseen abilities. Just one had been brought back, for the Diamonds to decide what needed to be done in light of the momentous news. Word was, this new Kindergarten on this newly-conquered planet was a treasure trove of perfect cuts and rich deposits. And they'd brought back the evidence to trot in front of the Diamonds.

It wasn't hard to spot the gem the gossip was all about. Eight feet tall, wavy ringlets framing a compassionate countenance and cascading down a massive back, and a perfect gem set in her navel. Pearl had found her public face for the uprising. This gem was also the only one with two guards shadowing her every move. Not that this gem seemed to care; the beatific smile remained as she took in the sights Homeworld had to offer, heedless of the handling from her minders.

Pearl had the skill now, the insider knowledge of both sides of gem society. The new quartz could be the bridge spanning the fathomless gulf. But how to go about convincing her of that? She waited for the crowd to finish dispersing, as did the guards. Apparently, they didn't want onlookers to see the quartz being bundled off. Pearl scoffed under her breath from her hiding spot. They'd never make it to their destination. She drew a delicately crafted spear of energy from her gem, wistfully sighing at how far she'd come in the name of progress.

As the first guard turned to access the building's door control panel, she struck. Pearl took out the one still by the quartz first. A quick, low slash to set the guard sprawling, then a decisive thrust through the amethyst set into the shoulder took merely seconds. The second amethyst, palm still against the door, turned to face the threat. Pearl greeted her with an energy blast to the face and a thrown spear through the gut. Whatever the guard was going to vocalize cut off with a poof of dust.

Still the quartz stood, drinking in the surroundings with the placid look in her eyes. Pearl scanned the neighboring buildings for witnesses before striding over to the newmade. Stowing her spear and straightening her back to achieve her full height, Pearl stuck out her hand to the quartz.

"Come with me."

She was careful to put the barest hint of a choice in the words, so to not frighten off the bigger gem. Of course, if her brief battle hadn't accomplished that, Pearl wasn't sure the quartz had a sense of self-preservation. Or she was just that new and trusting. Still, better to start the subtle molding now, and if she really was that young, the ideas would take so much more smoothly.

The hand that closed around Pearl's was massive in comparison. Pearl turned the quartz around and led her back into the shuttle. The quartz, not relinquishing her grip, nor seeming to want to, followed. For the first time since she'd spotted the pink-haired beauty, Pearl smiled. As she settled into the pilot's seat and plotted a short course to their lair, she aimed that smile at the occupant of the co-pilot's seat.

The quartz had let go of Pearl's hand and copied her movements, buckling into the seat and staring out the viewscreen. The chair was more comfortable than the bare metal floor she'd made the trip here on, and the new overseer had not struck or verbally threatened her once. She was quite content to settle in as the shuttle gained altitude. As the vehicle made its way past skyscrapers and monuments, the pearl turned her seat to face her new acquisition.

"You are?"

The words were clipped, clinical. The quartz responded in the same.

"Rose Quartz, Facet-1, Cut 1AA."

"So, you are the first. Are there more of you?"

Rose Quartz looked confused. "I do not know, but the Peridot in charge of my extraction said that if the others were like me, she was sure she'd get a promotion. So, yes?"

Pearl hummed noncommittally. "So it would seem. In due time, I'd imagine, you'll see them again. But, for now, we'll go see some friends of mine."

"And what would you have me do, my…"

"You need not refer to me as you would a Diamond. In fact, I would prefer no honorifics be used. Call me Pearl. And you, Rose Quartz, are so much more than you could ever know."

• • • • •

 **A.N. 2 –** Word count: 1,100.

I like the idea of Pearl throwing off her indoctrinated servitude and corresponding subservient attitude and breaking out of her shell. This fic is just taking that to its zenith, in that here she is the wizard behind the curtain, so to speak, of the underground resistance to the Great Diamond Authority. Rose Quartz here will grow in time into the battlefield general canon somewhat portrays her as, but not before being led there by Pearl. So, it's somewhat a role reversal between Pearl and Rose Quartz, and if I continue this, the interplay between the pair and exploring their changing dynamic as the rebellions gains steam the Crystal Gems coalesce will be the focus, along with fusion being a rallying cry for the movement. Please review!


End file.
